In the meat-processing industry the productivity and overall yield of a meat-processing plant depends on a number of factors, including the efficiency of the equipment being used, particularly the sharpness of the blades utilized to cut the meat. The cutting blades have a tendency to wear after being used for a period of time, making it necessary to regularly replace them in order to maintain the desired productivity and yield. Meat cutting equipment is typically designed to utilize cutting blades that can be quickly removed and replaced with new ones as the need arises.
A meat processing plant will usually keep a number of new blades on hand in order to facilitate their rapid replacement in the cutting equipment as they dull. The processing plant will also typically have a number of used blades that must be stored or disposed of in a safe manner. Storing and handling both new and used cutting blades can be problematic, since they pose a safety risk to workers due to their sharpness.
It is also important to store and handle new cutting blades so that they are not contaminated by incidental contact with inappropriate materials, since the blades are intended for use in food processing. A further concern is that contact of the blades with certain contaminants may cause premature blade wear or failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to package newly-manufactured cutting blades so that they can be safely handled with little or no damage or contamination. There is a further need for a way to package used cutting blades for handling and storage.